


A Mermaid's Trust

by mysteryreader6626



Series: A Whirlwind of Emotions [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: #10daysoflawlu, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryreader6626/pseuds/mysteryreader6626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black obsidian eyes stared at him innocently, nothing with joy and happiness shining in them. Law looked at the owner in surprise. His surprise wasn't because the owner of said eyes was cute or anything (well, maybe kind of cute, but Law wouldn't admit it or that Bepo was either), but because said owner had no legs, but instead, a tail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mermaid's Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I am honestly tired and exhausted right now. I have no words to say. I don't own One Piece! 
> 
> Day 4: Trust/Alliance

Black obsidian eyes stared at him innocently, nothing with joy and happiness shining in them. Law looked at the owner in surprise. His surprise wasn't because the owner of said eyes was cute or anything (well, maybe kind of cute, but Law wouldn't admit it or that Bepo was either), but because said owner had no legs, but instead, a _tail_.

A mermaid here in Sabaody Archipelago? Was this teenager asking for a death wish? Or a slave wish, to be exact.

"Hey? Do you have any meat?" The merman asked hopefully, eyes shining in his direction. Who knew mermaids could so freaking adorable?

"Meat?" Law echoed in confusion. "I guess I have this drumstick…" Bepo wanted fish, but there was no cooked fish, so Law grabbed some meat instead. Unfortunately, his First Mate was very picky, so Law was stuck with this instead. At least it wasn't bread though. Conveniently, no one around wanted to take said drumstick, claiming they were "full". Bullshit. No doubt, Penguin and Shachi were laughing behind his back at his misfortune. For pirate's sake, it had to be at least a pound of meat! How the heck can Law eat this?

Luckily, they were going to leave the island in a few days after the rest of the crew returned from stocking up supplies, or else, Law swears, he would make them beg on their knees for forgiveness after working them to their bones. This was a vacation, sort of, after all. Might as well give them some leniency.

"Can I have it?" The merman asked hopefully, coming closer to the island. The merman cross his arms across the ground, his eyes glued to Law's drumstick. Was that…drool coming out of his mouth? Law thought. And yes, indeed it was. A long string of saliva was dripping out of the merman's mouth. Law had no doubt that even if he said no, the merman would just jump onto the island and take it from him.

"Sure, I wasn't planning to eat it myself," Law replied, not wanting to have any trouble with the merman. He crouched down and gave it to the boy, who ate it in one bite, much to Law's surprise. How the hell can you fit it in your mouth?

"Yum! Got anymore?" The merman said hopefully at him. Law shook his head in reply. "Oh, okay. Thanks anyways, Spot Dude!" Spot Dude? Was this merman talking about his beloved hat? Was that supposed to be an insult or a nickname?

"Your welcome, Mugiwara," Law replied, eyeing the boy's straw hat dangling on his neck. How would the thing stay on if the merman was always swimming?

"Luffy! Where are you? I am going to kick you for making my lovely woman search the whole island for you!" A male's voice echoed into the black night. Law looked up curiously around him from his spot next to his yellow submarine. Luffy? Who was that, much less, what kind of name? Then again, his name was Law. He shouldn't complain.

"Shishishishi, looks like Sanji is calling. Looks like I gotta go. Thanks!" The merman laughed, before beaming a huge smile that made Law feel dizzy and his face burn. Talk about an embarrassment. Him, one of the Ten Supernovas, already crushing on an unknown merman who wanted his meat more than him.

"Your welcome," Law managed to say, before the merman flipped into the water, his bright red tail shining in the moonlight, before disappearing into the waters.

Law sat there for who-knows-how-long, watching the spot where Luffy has disappeared into.

He was all alone.

* * *

 

"The captain is pining, I tell you."

"Really? What makes you say that?"

"I mean, look at him! He is far grumpier than usual!"

"Now that you mention it, he kind of is," Penguin remarked towards Shachi.

"See! I am telling you, he is pining. I wonder what kind of beautiful lady caught captain's eyes…"

"I wonder if it is a beautiful female polar bear…"

"NO WAY!"

"I'm sorry…"

"WHY ARE YOU APOLOGIZING!?"

Law rolled his eyes at the usual attics of his crewmates. He wasn't pining, okay? Sure, he kind of missed that cute merman and hoped to see him again when he returned to the same spot constantly, but he wasn't pining! Got it?

"Shachi, Penguin, you guys have the honors of helping me to practice an experiment to see how it feels to have your bodies disassembled and switched," Law told them.

"But Captain!" They protested. Law just looked behind him and gave a smirk. Bepo wisely moved away from the two crewmates.

"Room."

* * *

 

Law stood at the same spot as he had stood for the last three days, waiting and hoping, probably in vain. Law was to turn around, when…

"Hey, Spot Dude!" A voice that Law has been thinking about for the past few days called. Law spun around in surprise. There was a raven head mermaid, a huge grin plastered on his face. Luffy waved enthusiastically at him.

Law stared at him in surprise. "My name is Trafalgar Law," Law managed to crook admist his shock.

"Trafla… Falgar...Torao, come over here," Luffy decided to call him. Law hid a small smile and walked over to the shore.

This was the start of a beautiful relationship, he was certain.

* * *

 

"Then, Sanji was so angry when I leaped aboard and raided the fridge, but the food was delicious! Zoro didn't really care though," Luffy told him with a huge grin about his friends. Apparently, Luffy met Zoro in the East Blue because he wanted to go exploring and got lost. The two friends never looked back, adding more friends as their travel companions. Law still couldn't believe that Luffy knew Captain Zoro of the Strawhat Pirates, one of the Ten Supernovas. Luffy was an official member, but hasn't obtained a bounty because he was a merman and the government labeled him as no concern.

Law personally thought the government should go and fuck themselves. If they have had a punch to the stomach by Luffy, they would change their minds. It was like a freaking pistol!

"Torao, are you listening to me?" Luffy whined loudly when Law was afloat amidst his thoughts. Luffy dove underwater and did a flip, before jumping onto the island and tackled/hugged him.

"Yeah, sure," Law replied distractedly when he felt Luffy wet hands on him, but strangely felt warm.

Luffy pouted in disappointment when Law clearly wasn't paying attention. "Torao!" Luffy whined louder and hugged the man tighter. "If you aren't going to listen to my stories, come swim with me!"

"What?" Law asked in surprise. "I can't swim because I ate the Ope-Ope Devil Fruit, which allowed me to create a room and…" Law trailed off when Luffy pulled away and started to pick his nose in disinterest.

"So?" Luffy asked in reply. "I can just carry you."

"I told you, Luffy, I can't sw-" Law tried to say, before Luffy yanked him tightly into the water. Law froze when he immediately felt his powers drain and could not move his body. He felt defenseless without his powers. The weight of his clothes were heavy as they pulled him into the dark waters. Fear filled his brain and Law could not think straight. Was Luffy trying to kill him because Law was a pirate? Was this his plan all along?

Warm arms wrapped around his chest and pulled him up, away for, the darkness and out of his fear. Law broke the surface and panted harshly, grabbing the land nearby and climbed onto it. Law felt dizzy and weak from the water, but became aware of that Luffy was next to him.

"I told you I would carry you. No need to be scared," Luffy said, his voice filled with the disappointment. Guilt creeped over Law for the fact that he didn't trust Luffy enough to carry him in the water. There was an awkward pause because Law didn't know what to say and Luffy was waiting for him to say something, like I did trust you! Law desperately wished he could say that, but the fear was obvious to him during that moment. He couldn't bear try.

"To tell you the truth, Zoro isn't actually the captain of the Strawhat Pirates. I am," Luffy suddenly said. A feeling sunk inside Law. He knew why Luffy was telling him this interesting piece of information. He was showing that he trusted him, unlike the way Law did.

"Luffy, I-"

"Gotta go, bye," Luffy said, diving into the sea, his voice void of his usual enthusiasm. Law listened to the waves crash into the island, feeling colder than he did in the water, without Luffy's arms.

* * *

 

Luffy didn't show up at the usual spot the day after, or the day after that, or the day after that. Law almost gave up all hope that Luffy would return. Why would he? Law didn't trust Luffy the way he did to him. But, despite all his doubts, Law waited and waited for Luffy to show up.

"Today we are leaving, Cap," Penguin's voice reminded him in his head. Law didn't want to leave, without at least apologizing to Luffy, or at least see him one last time, but Law knew today was the last day.

A bright red color in the ocean made Law to stand up suddenly. Was to possible… Disappointment filled him. It has a red shirt, not Luffy's tail.

Law closed his eyes and continued to wait, until it was almost time to leave. Law sat up from his spot, watching the ocean full of hope. The little hope was now gone. He closed his eyes bitterly and blamed himself once more, before turning away to meet up with his crew.

"Torao, wait!" A voice called for him. Law spun around to see a familiar face that he was adoringly pining for. Luffy crept closer, before jumping ashore. "I'm sorry! Don't go!"

Law froze. Even if he wanted to go, he couldn't move his limbs. His brain froze, struggling to process that Luffy was here.

"I talked to the others and told me it was a stupid move. I shouldn't have pulled you into the water like that. I'm sorry and-"

Law crouched down and pulled Luffy into a hug. No words or apologizes needed to be said. The two friends sat there in an embrace, not saying the words, but at the same time the words filled the air. I am sorry and I forgive you.

* * *

 

"Hold out your hand," Law told his merman friend. Luffy gave him a confused look, but did it anyways. Luffy felt a cube shaped object in his hands that was...pulsing? Luffy looked at the object in surprise. It was a heart?

"It is my heart," said Law nervously. "Two years ago, when I didn't trust you...well… Here is proof that now I do. I am giving you my heart."

Luffy looked at the object with interest and awe, before looking up at Law. Luffy then set down the heart on the ship's deck. Luffy grabbed Law's sweater and kissed him. Law froze for a moment, before returning the kiss. No words needed to be said. The two both trust each other and loved each other infinitely and beyond.


End file.
